It is known from the state of the art that in vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, fresh air enters the motor vehicle by slits, like for example a radiator grill, and the airstream is guided to a radiator device of the vehicle. Hereby it can be ensured that for example an engine of the vehicle is efficiently and reliably cooled and/or the vehicle interior is efficiently air-conditioned. Thereby, a device for the regulation of the air stream can be used in order to at least partially close the slits of the vehicle using cover elements and therewith to at least partially prevent the entry of air. This affects that for example an air cushion in front of the radiator grill is reduced which reduces the cold run stage of the engine and the operating temperature of the engine can be reached faster. Therewith, the carbon dioxide output of the vehicle is reduced and the cw-value (air drag coefficient of the vehicle) is optimized.
Disadvantageously, with the known solutions for said devices for regulating the airstream is that according to the construction they often comprise an increased space requirement particularly in longitudinal direction of the vehicle and therewith can only be arranged in a significant distance to the slits (for example of the radiator grill in the vehicle). Due to the distance an air cushion can result with the entry of air which negatively affects the air resistance of the vehicle. As a further disadvantage it has turned out that such devices often comprise a geometry according to the construction which cannot be adapted to the geometry of the vehicle (for example the construction space of the vehicle). Therewith, often only a difficult mounting in the vehicle is possible. An adjustment of the geometry of the device is further only performable with an increased effort during the production of the device.
It is, therefore, object of the present invention to at least partially avoid the previously described disadvantages. Particularly, it is object of the present invention to enable a reliable and efficient radiator and regulation of the airstream of vehicles, wherein the space requirements of the device are reduced and an adjustment to the geometry of the vehicle is possible with a low effort.